


Art For Daughters of Destiny

by Amrita_Vein



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_Vein/pseuds/Amrita_Vein
Summary: I will post actual scans of these when I can find the cord for my scanner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	Art For Daughters of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primaryglitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryglitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daughters of Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772169) by [primaryglitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryglitch/pseuds/primaryglitch). 



Shmi Skywalker as the Empress

Padma Amidala as the Chariot

Leia Organa as the Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I will post actual scans of these when I can find the cord for my scanner.


End file.
